This disclosure relates to processing data using a data queue.
Typically, many network interfaces have different data transfer sizes. In some cases, the data transfer is a byte, a word of 32 bits or 64 bytes. Data is packed and unpacked to properly feed each interface with the appropriate amount of data at the appropriate rate. A data queue can be used to store bits of information to ensure data is provided properly. One type of data queue is a first-in-first-out (FIFO) queue. In a FIFO queue, the first bits stored in the queue are the first bits read from the FIFO queue.